A number of different types of diode phase shifters employing P.I.N. type diodes are well known and are incorporated in RF (radio frequency) signal processing circuitry and in electronically scanned antennas. The selection of the particular type of diode phase shifter for a given application is made on the basis of considerations including bandwidth, insertion loss, insertion phase displacement accuracy, standing wave ratio and power capacity.
Prior art diode phase shifters of this general type employ lossy transmission lines, series connected DC block elements and other discontinuities which result in insertion and return losses which are unacceptable for some applications.